Dead Man Walking
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: A Jenna and Matty song-fic based off of "Dead Man Walking" by The Script. Read and Review.


**Hehehe so I know that there aren't that many Awkward. fics out there, but here's mine. One shot song-fic off of "Dead Man Walking" by The Script. Here I go.**

* * *

Matty's POV

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man_

_[2x]_

She said it. I was too late. That was the end. No more chances. You screwed up big time Matty. Now I went around like a dead man. How can I move on when I'm still in love with her?

_I see you standing there, but you're already gone_

_I'm holding your hand, but you're barley holding on_

_I'm kissing your lips, but it just don't feel the same_

_Am I dead there now, left living with the blame?_

_Oh, I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking._

I'd been dreaming her for a while since that dance. I would see her and she would be standing there. I would start to walk up to her, then Jake would come and she would disappear with him. I would hold her hand, but she would look back at Jake. I would kiss her, but it was never the same. I might as well be dead. I try not to see her around when I'm awake either.

_Already broken, already gone_

_Already know you're moving on_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking_

_Already see it in your face_

_Already someone, in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking._

I saw her and Jake for the first time since the Winter Formal. My heart broke and she was already long gone and moved on. I can see it in her face. But I could see she wasn't the same. Something had happened, and I wished it was me and not Jake who was there for her. He didn't know her like I did. But who am I kidding? To her, I'm a dead man walking.

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man_

I heard her talking in the halls and it was like angels. I missed her voice. I walked past her and couldn't help but to look back and she looked at me. The world stopped, but she went back to what she was talking about and I went on my way. Maybe I should change my name to Dead Man Walking?

_We're in the same room just one million miles away_

_With all these books around but we ain't got to words to say_

_Am I a dead man now left living with the shame?_

_I'm…_

I was in the library one day and the girl who had me going crazy walked in. We looked at each other and I couldn't look away. I watched her going through the rows and rows of books. Why couldn't we even talk anymore? I was a dead man and she had shamed me in a way no one, but her could. I really loved this girl.

_Already broken, already gone_

_Already know you're moving on_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking_

_Already see it in your face_

_Already someone, in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking._

I saw Jake drive her home. Today was the day I would talk to her. I made sure that he was gone before I went to the door. I stood there for a while then knocked, it was time to be a man. "Matty?" she asked when she opened the door. "Jenna," I breathed. I hadn't said her name since the Formal. After that, we had a real conversation. I found out something she hadn't even told Jake or Tamara.

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man walking._

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man walking._

"WHAT? But she's your mom! How could she do something like that?" I asked. No way, there's no way. Her mom couldn't have done that. "She did! I'm sorry for trusting you, I only told you because I needed to get it off my mind, but never mind, I'll just go," she said. Good job Matty, you screwed up, _again!_

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_I hear the angles talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man_

I didn't leave, I stayed with her. I made sure she was ok and she showed me her proof. How could her own mom have written the letter? This was sick and twisted in so many ways. I held her in my arms and let her cry. I missed her body against mine. I missed everything about her. And I told her. She broke up with Jake, and this time I didn't hide her. She was mine and I wanted the world to know.

_Already broken, already gone_

_Already know you're moving on_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking_

_Already see it in your face_

_Already someone, in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking_

_Dead man, walking._

Now Jake was the dead man. I had Jenna. I won the war. I had the girl. I knew her secret. She gave her all to _me._ Beat that Jake! I'm never letting her go. I never want to be the dead man ever again.

* * *

**Well what do you think? R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
